Neinn Wyrda (No Fate)
by reddog24485
Summary: While exploring a cave, Eragon and Saphira come across a strange Energy that gives them something they never dared hope for. A Second Chance.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Inheritance Cycle or any of it's Characters. That right goes to ****Christopher Paolini.**

* * *

"_**Regret for the things we did can be tempered by time; it is regret for the things we did not do that is inconsolable." - Sydney Smith**_

* * *

"_**No Honor, No Glory, Only Blisters in Unfortunate Places" - Christopher Paolini.**_

* * *

"_**The future is not set. There is no fate, but what we make for ourselves." John Connor, Terminator **_

* * *

_**Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of war!**_

**Disturbed – Indestructible.**

* * *

**Neinn Wyrda. (No Fate.) Prologue.  
**

The beauty of this land never ceased to amaze Eragon. Eighty years he had been here. Eighty years since the fall of Galbatorix, and yet they had not even explored a fraction of it. It had been about two months after leaving Alagaesia, that Eragon and his companions had happened upon the island that would become the home of the Dragon Rider Order. They had named the island Hljödhr-Manin, or the 'Silent Memory.'

Upon Hljodhr-Manin lay a large plateau, it was on and around this plateau that they had begun to build the city that would house them. They named the city Dras abr Garjzla (City of Light), on account of a rare type of crystal they had found in a cave at the base of the Plateau. Eragon named the crystal Bjartstenr or Brightstone, because for some reason the crystal would shine bright like the sun. If you used the true name for shine, which of course was Gedwey.

They used Bjartstenr to light both rooms and streets, it was said that on a good clear night you could see the lights of the city from leagues away. Dras abr Garjzla was truly a wonder to behold, most of the buildings in the city could house a fully grown dragon easily. The stone streets were made to where two dragons could walk on them side by side without touching. The city had designated trash pick up and disposal as well, But one of the best things about the city (At least in Eragon's mind) was its indoor pluming. You could take a bath, draw drinking water, as well as answer the call of nature. All without ever having to step foot outside of your home.

When that little fact had gotten out, scholars and engineers from the empire came in droves to find out how it was done. For it wasn't magic that made it possible, but an invention of Eragon and Blodhgarm's called an Aqueduct. Even now the last Eragon had heard, four major cities in the Empire had one. The Aqueduct was not the only invention to come out of Dras abr Garjzla, about 15 or so years back a carpenter had designed a new type of wagon called a Carriage.

The Carriage was a covered wagon, that was designed solely for passenger use. It used a type of spring suspension, making the ride much more comfortable. It could be customized to fit a persons tastes as well as wallet. For instance the cheaper Carriages were pretty much a small chassis that could fit two people at most, and only had a folding canape to protect them from the elements.

Where as the more expensive Carriages were completely inclosed had glass windows, cushioned seats, and some even came with small heaters for winter. Needless to say, they were an instant hit with the Nobles. That Carpenter now owns several shops through out the empire, and does not want for anything. Eragon was more then willing to admit how proud he was of his city, but he was prouder still of the Dragons and especially his Riders. All of the wild dragons had hatched within that first year, raising them and teaching them and been a chore, but he, Saphira, and the Elves had been more then up for the task.

Yes Eragon was very proud of what he had achieved, in this life. But he was also plagued by the memories of all he had lost, all he had given up. His mother, his father, his cousin, now dead and gone. Every human he cared about was now dead, and yet he remained wholly untouched by time. But the thing that plagued him the most was a love that was not meant to be. His love for the Elven Queen. They had both chosen duty over love, but that duty could not erase the love. It was still there, haunting him.

Which is why he was here, flying over the still largely unexplored main land. That made up East Alagaesia. Saphira, the partner of his heart. Had wanted to try and get his mind off of thoughts that would only bring him, and subsequently _her, _down. As it was they were heading towards a lone mountain in the distance, to explore and map it.

_'Saphira.' _

_**'Yes, little one?' **_

_'When we reach it, I want you to start your way down from the peak and circle your way around it to the base.' _Though Eragon. _'Who knows, this might be a good Mountain for Orik and the Dwarfs to mine.'_

_**'As you wish.' **_Was her reply.

As they were making their fifth circle around the mountain, Eragon spotted something, that looked like a large cave entrance. _'Saphira, do you see that?'_

_**'Aye, I'm taking us there, now.' **_She replied as she banked left towards the opening.

As they got closer Eragon could see the opening was not natural. It was too large for one thing. Glaedr would have been able to fit inside it with ease. Add to that, it was too smooth, there were no jagged edges. But lastly around the opening there were words, written in strange runes that he did not recognize. But who made it? None of the races had ever been this far east, to his knowledge. So who?

Tentatively the bonded pair, entered the opening. Eragon staying mounted to his saddle, just encase they needed to make a quick exit. He opened his mind slightly to check for threats, and that was when he felt it. A strange energy coming from deeper in the cave, despite his mind telling him not. His natural curiosity won out, and he opened himself deeper to the flow of energy he felt. It was immense! Lager than any he had ever felt before.

Suddenly the mountain they were in began to rumble. Even more alarming the energy that he had felt, began to move towards them at high speeds. Eragon quickly cut the connection to the energy.

"Saphira, quick get us out of here!" Eragon shouted.

_**'Already on it!' **_She shouted back into their shared mind. Indeed, while Eragon had been focusing on the energy, Saphira had turned them around the moment the mountain began to shake. And was making her way to the exit as fast as her four legs would carry them.

But it was for naught, for as they were about to reach the exit. A tidal wave of energy washed over them.

"SAPHIRA!"

**'_ERAGON!'_**

And then they knew blackness.

* * *

**(A.N) Well I was cleaning out my Documents and came across this little gem, that I never posted. And thought, why not? So here it is, I hope you all like it.**

**Sincerely: Reddog24485**


End file.
